Berk: The side you did not know
by flamingflower240
Summary: WARNING! This is an MA book... So yea... don't read less your older... So this inter thing is dirty playing through out the chapters... so preg, Forced, Self, and normal (maybe) Mating things... All at this time will be dragons. And it also is the back ground story to us. Flame and Nightflower... no we are not a couple... though... If I remember right we do play later on. PZ R&R
1. Chapter 1

Berk: The side you did not know

Chapter 1

Location Outcast island

15 Years before Dragon freedom

Dragon Furnmer

I perch trapped in a cage in who knows where all alone other than four eggs...and mating season was nearing and my lust was growing...Every time I looked at the eggs my cock would just drop to the ground stiff as stone and pulsing in need… this would have been my first mating season… had i not been captured and thrown in with these eggs… I would probably been on top of some female night fury… filling her fat…

I roll over and let my cock stand up. I slowly run my paws across it… causing me to purr in pleasure… I slowly stroke working myself into a fountain. Soaking my hindpaws, lower belly and my tail… but that was no where near to finishing… my vision going funny I look around and then pounce on one of the eggs rubbing against it… coating it then moving on to the others doing the same… until to my shock a strange she fury forms in front of me…

"Hello pretty." I croon as I circle her… she attacks… I quickly fight back as we spin and dance around the cage. Every time I tried my paws would go right through her. but I could feel every tiny touch she did no matter how light. She slowly drives me against a corner… and flips me over… I laugh crooning for her to make her move… and then she vanishes as I pull myself too hard and cause myself to release another round onto me.

I lay there for a few minutes pleading for her to come back… until I realized she was just a lust illusion. Cursing I slowly get up… and walk around again… my scent was getting stronger… but it was some kind of hormone and it was making me even more lustful… I then see a different female and pounce… shoving myself down into her… and starting to ride her hard… panting like crazy… I grope and paw at her chests and the hiding feeding scales… and bite her neck.

I start to shiver as I feel another round cut loose and soak me… Then I realize that I was pounding and egg and had two others in my forepaws and one in my mouth… I quickly drop them and wince… "good thing dragons eggs are so hard…" I mutter… I moan as I spray more cum onto them...Hoping it would not harm the hatchlings inside….

I grab the four eggs and roll over putting my cock right in the middle of them… and start working my cock with them rolling the eggs up and down milking every drop I could get out of myself… I feel myself run out of cum… but I could not stop… Not until I hurt so bad… I could not move… I slowly glance around and find that everything is covered in at least an inch of my cum… purr in awe.

The cage is then open and I'm dragged away… out of the cage… a man smirks. "your hide is worth more than you… Kill it and skin it…" a flash of light… and then everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Berk: The side you did not know

Chapter 2

Location Outcast island

15 Years before Dragon freedom

Dragon NightFlower

I found myself trapped in my egg and slowly work on breaking free… and land on top of three other eggs. I promptly pull them under me and cuddle on top of them purring loudly licking the cum off them… nuzzling them… A strange need quakes my body. I don't understand it nor do I care. I just follow it. Rubbing myself on the eggs purring as i wiggle on them… when I feel them hatchling… I frown confused… Then felt something rub up between my tail and hindpaws...I wiggle on it and felt it slide inside me… then felt another above the first...then felt something bump into my muzzle…

I look at it… It was round, Long and twitching… I look past it into the lustful eyes of one of my brothers… who thrust his cock into my slightly open mouth. I could not stop it… my tongue starts licking and swirling around the cock. As the other two brothers thrust into me. I could not stop as I started bouncing on them… sucking frantically at the one in my mouth… Then without warning pain… white hot pain… I go to roar… and the one in my mouth thrusts down my throat… Silencing mine… I was bleeding… I know it… I was forced over onto my back they all mount me… thrusting in me… I feel liquid spraying out of me… as pleasure rages through me… I stop feeling as my body freaks out and for several moments I felt a throbbing as if my interbody fell asleep and had gone numb…

When everything came back my body was nearly being crushed by my frantic brothers… who thrust me into the ground. The one in my mouth was so far down my throat that I could feel the tip in my stomach and feel something swelling in my mouth growing bigger and bigger filling up my mouth… I could not get it out… it was stuck… his cock pulses and throbs… I feel swelling sensation inside me… the two up inside me… was swelling and getting trapped in my ass and pussy… it hurt and pleasure at the same time...their cocks were spazzing like crazy inside me… Then I feel an explosion inside me… Liquid feels up what feels like it is flooding every inch of my body… my body swells… and then my brothers topple on top of me...Gasping for breath… all four of us laid there in amazing afterglow of our dirty play that we did not even know was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Berk: The side you did not know

Chapter 3

Location Outcast island

13 Years before Dragon freedom

Dragon NightFlower

I smirk as I perch in what the humans called a library… I could go about anywhere on the Island… I paw my egg heavy belly… I had lost count of how many I had lade in the past two years… Nor did I know what happened to those eggs. Not like I really cared Being only 2 years old… By dragon years and about 6 in human since the first 15 human years for us dragons happen in the first 5 years. By the time we are 5 in dragon years we would normally act like a 15 year old human… After that however our age slows way down. Now… who taught me to read? well… no one… It just came to me when I was looking over a book… and then I found out that humans have books on basically everything… well… other than the dirty play books that I was looking for so I could get Ideas to use on my three brothers… but… I may have found a useful book after all…

I pull it and two other books of the shelves… "Flower Magic." "Flower Potions." and "Flower Remedies For Beginners." I was walking away when I seen a book at the very top. "Flower Mating Curses For Witches." I drop the other three and yank it off the shelf. The sudden movement throws my weight off and causes me to topple off my hindpaws and onto my back. The book landing on my over stretched belly causing me to yelp in pain. I feel the dozen eggs bouncing around inside me… causing me to whimper and cry…

It took nearly three minutes for the eggs to stop moving about… at some point I blacked out… When I came around I found myself back in the cum filled cage… the floor after nearly two years had over a foot of the stuff on it if not more… and my brothers were rubbing themselves on my paws… I smirk and close my paws around their cocks and start rubbing them like crazy causing them to moan, groan and squirm in pleasure. I dip my paws into the cum all around us and splash them with it. soaking their cocks wet and keep rubbing them...I was to full of eggs for them to get inside me…

But that did not mean I was to full to drink… I open my maw and one of the brothers sees and promptly pulls away from my hindpaws that he had been rubbing on and walked around and stood over me… He sits down on my head and uses his paws to guide himself into my mouth… I retract my teeth so I do not hurt him. He grabs my head and forces me to start to bob my head up and down… Taking more and more into my mouth with each move…

His cock hits my gag reflex and causes me to throw up nearly 30 gallons of cum from the last few nights… Bathing him in it… he laughs as it forces its way around his cock and sprays out the sides of my mouth… causing the cum level in the pit like cage to rise a good half inch… Now starving I help my brother force his cock down my throat… gurgling to have my stomach refilled with fresh cum….Knowing that he could only replenish about 5-6 gallons of it. I could feel my other two brothers spraying down my forepaws...soaking my chest with it…

The one in my mouth starts pulsing as he gets close… I purr and hum as I suck it. running my tongue around him over and over before wrapping my tongue around it and pulling it slowly milking the cum out of it. Like a hatchling to its mother's milk scales. I drink him dry before pain flashes through me… my eyes widen… I spit the cock out and cry out. "Brothers! Get off!" They leap off and help me to my paws and lead me into a dry cage and quickly clean me before they leave…

I topple over by the nest… Gasping for breath as the pain increases… I quickly stand over the nest… Slowly the pain increases… and something in me breaks… Pain flashes through and I feel the eggs and extra seed pour out of me onto the filter nest. I step out of the way and place a paw on a button causing a huge fall of water to land on the eggs washing them clean… A group of humans come in and take all 12 eggs they pat my back and sides as they feed me a fish before leaving with the eggs… I drop onto the ground passing out...


End file.
